The Wife of Bath's Tale: Movie Script
by BellaFlame
Summary: The story of a knight on a quest to save his life.  Rated teen, for a bit of violence.


Disclaimer: All Characters and plot belongs to Geoffrey Chaucer

A/N: This is from on old English assignment I found for my Adv. 12th Grade English Class. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Movie

Script

The Wife

of Bath's

Tale

Script written and produced by:

BellaFlame

Character List:

Narrator

Knight

King Arthur

Queen

Guard

Lady Anabel (lady in waiting to the queen)

Harold

Old lady who turns into younger lady

Lady 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

Introduction

_View on screen is as if the camera is flying over a landscape of Old Britain._

Voice:

When good King Arthur ruled in ancient days,

(A king that every Briton loved to praise.)

This was a land brim-full of fairy folk.

The Elf-Queen and her courtiers joined and broke

Their elfin dance on many a green mead,

Or so was the opinion once, I read,

Hundreds of years ago, in days of yore.

But no one now sees fairies anymore.

For now the saintly charity and prayer

Of holy friars seem to have purged the air;

They search the countryside through field and stream

As thick as motes that speckle a sun-beam,

Blessing the halls, the chambers, kitchens, bowers,

Cities and boroughs, castles, courts and towers,

Thorpes, barns and stables, outhouses, and dairies,

And that's the reason why there are no fairies.

Wherever there was wont to walk an elf

To-day there walks the holy friar himself

As evening falls or when the daylight springs,

Saying his matins and his holy things,

Walking his limit round from town to town.

Woman can now go safely up and down.

By every bush or under every tree;

There is no other incubus but he,

So there is really no one else to hurt you

And he will do no more than take you virtue.

Now it so happened, I began to say,

Long, long ago in good King Arthur's day,

There was a knight who was a lusty liver.

One day as he came riding from the river

He saw a maiden Walking all forlorn

Ahead of him, alone as she was born.

And of that maiden, spite of all she said,

By very force he took her maidenhead.

_End Scene _

Scene 1

_Set in King Arthur's throne room._

King Arthur: You know the penalty for what you did is death. For this evil deed I shall have your head.\

Queen: Please dear husband won't you exercise your grace?

King Arthur: Only for you dear, will I allow this (to people) I turn this man's life over to my wife (to guard) take him to the dungeon until the queen's decision has been made.

Guard: Yes, your majesty. (to knight) Come! We have prepared the most uncomfortable cell for you.

Queen: (to her lady in waiting) come lady Anabel we have a decision to make.

_End Scene _

Scene 2

_The queen's chambers _

Queen: What way could I sentence the knight to death without becoming Briton's most hated queen.

Lady Anabel: You cold ask him a question.

Queen: And how would this work?

Lady Anabel: If the knight answers correctly you shall set him free, however if he has the wrong answer, for his act he must pay.

Queen: Ah, and what question should I ask?

Lady Anabel: Ask him what women desire most, but to seem fair, give him one year and a day.

Queen: What a bright idea. HAROLD.

Harold: Your majesty. You called.

Queen: Call a summons, tell the guard I have made my decision.

Harold: Yes you majesty.

_End Scene_

Scene 3

_King Arthur's throne room. _

Queen: Hello dear husband, I have made my decision and have sent for the knight.

_Guard enters with knight_

Queen: Listen to me dishonorable knight of King Arthur's realm for this next question is your life. Answer the question correctly and you shall be free however a wrong answer and I will take you head. The question is this, What do women desire most?

Be warned for you only have one year and a day, so go now and know that there will not be a second chance.

_End Scene_

Scene 4

_Knight knocks on door lady answers_

Knight: Ms could you please tell me what women desire most?

Lady 1: Wealth and treasure.

_Knight continues to knock on doors._

Lady 2: Honor

Lady 3: Jollity and pleasure

Lady 4: Gorgeous clothes

Lady 5: Fun in bed

Lady 6: To be oft widowed and remarried

Lady 7: Freedom to do exactly as we please, with no one to reprove our faults and lies, to have someone call us good and wise.

_Knight is riding home knowing he is as good as dead when dancing girls catch his eye. As he approaches the girls disappear and the only thing left is an old woman._

Knight: Ma'am could you tell me what women desire most?

Old Lady: I know the answer, but it comes at a price.

Knight: Anything to save my life.

_They quietly discuss the answer._

_End Scene _

Scene 5

_King Arthur's throne room. _

Queen: It has been one year and a day do you have my answer.

Knight: (kneeling before the queen) A woman wants the self-same sovereignty over her husband as over her lover, and master him; he must not be above her. That is your greatest wish. Weather you kill me or let me live, do what you want, I wait your will.

Old Lady: He has saved his life but I am the one who thought him the answer. I said that my answer would come with a price, now you must wed me.

Knight: I can't do that, please think of another request

Old Lady: If I agree to this we will be cursed.

Queen: You promised her anything if her answer was correct she has made her request, I will fetch the holy friar.

_End Scene _

Scene 6

_The Knight and Old Lady's Wedding Chamber _

Old Lady: You have done good in marring me so I will give you a choice. You can have me old and a faithful wife or young and you can chance what will happen in the city. Which one do you choose?

Knight: I leave the decision in your wise mind.

Old Lady: Then kiss me and you will find a true and faithful wife and by morning I will be young and beautiful.

_They kiss and scene ends._

The

End


End file.
